My oh My
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Wanda conhece pessoalmente Saga.Mas rola algo mais do que um olhar...


Aqua - My Oh My

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule a Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King...

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule a Country, baby, you and I?

Meu oh meu

(Aqua)

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Ter seu reino, baby, diga - me porque?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Governar um país baby você e eu?

Se você fosse meu rei...

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Ter seu reino, baby, diga - me porque?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Governar um país baby você e eu?

Chegando na bela Grécia, ela não acreditava que estava ali, na frente das Doze Casas!As meninas visitaram todas as Casas, que estavam com seus respectivos donos.Mas Wanda estava mesmo interessada era em um certo geminiano grego...que não estava em sua Casa.Por que ser�?

A little princess in a terrible mess,

a kingdom alone, with no lovers confess,

dreams of a prince on a tall white horse,

runs like a spirit by the castle walls.

Uma pequena princesa numa terrível desordem

Um reino só, se confissões do amado

Sonhos de uma princesa sobre um cavalo branco

Correndo como um espirito pelas paredes do castelo

Chegando no Santuário, Saga estava a espera das meninas, que arrancaram suspiros diante daquele grego que exalava uma beleza...grega mesmo.Saga explica que ele era o Mestre depois que Ares havia matado Shion, o verdadeiro Antigo Mestre.Depois das batalhas de Hades, fora ressuscitado por Athena, junto com os outros que haviam morrido.

Gotta steal from the rich, when they don´t know I´m coming,

gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin´

My oh my don´t you cry, coz there is no way I´m staying,

I will leave say "bye bye", I´m going my way...

Roubar dos ricos, quando eles não sabem

E dar aos pobres, envez de amor eu estou vindo

Meu oh meu não chora esse não e o meio, estou permanecendo

Eu vou partir dizendo "tchau, tchau" eu estou indo na minha

direção

Depois , as meninas foram tomar banho no rio das Amazonas pra se refrescar, só que Wanda havia perdido o brinco dela no meio das Casas.Ela correu subindo escadarias acima, e não achou; resolveu ir lá no Santuário e...

Saga:Está procurando por isso, garota?

Wanda:Ah...obrigada...

Saga toca no rosto dela, que a faz corar violentamente!O que ele queria?

Saga:Olha...hoje vai rolar uma reunião aqui no Santuário.Eu queria te convidar pra ir, aceita?

Wanda:Eu...não sei...

Saga:Eu não aceito um não como resposta.

Ele entrega umas roupas a Wanda e pede que ela vista.Ela volta para o rio e conta para uma das meninas sobre o que aconteceu.Ela sugere que vá a tal festa e aproveite a oportunidade de ficar com ele.

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule a Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King...

I would be your queen...

If you were my King...

I would be your queen...

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Ter se reino, baby, diga – me porque?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Governar um país, baby você e eu?

Se você fosse meu rei...

Eu vou ser sua rainha...

Se você fosse meu rei...

Eu vou ser sua rainha...

Chega á noite e ela vai até o Santuário e vê Saga, que estava maravilhoso!Uma camiseta preta com um símbolo, calça jeans azul escura, tênis vermelho.Ele tasca um olhar nela e reconhece Wanda pela roupa que ele mandou vestir:blusinha verde, calca azul clara e sandália preta.

Todos começaram a comentar e Wanda havia reparado que estava falando dela, até que Aldebaran chega nela:

Oi, Maya!Onde você andou?

Maya?Quem era ela?

Mystery deep in the royal heart,

crying at night, I wanna be a part

Prince Oh prince are you really sincere,

that you one day are gonna disappear

Profundo mistério de um coração nobre

Chorando a noite, eu quero Ter uma parte

Príncipe oh príncipe e você realmente sincero

Você um dia ira desaparecer

Foi aí que Saga a chamou para um canto e contou a verdade:

ela se parecia muito com uma antiga namorada de Saga, que morreu, deixando – o muito triste.Foi nessa oportunidade que Ares havia dominado totalmente ele.

Saga:Você...se parece muito com ela... mas eu sabia que você não era ela.

Wanda:Então...você queria relembrar seus momentos ... entendo.Tem todo o direito. – um pouco triste com a história.

Saga:Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?

Wanda:Uma semana.Por quê?

Saga:Eu queria fazer uma proposta, se você aceitar.

Wanda estava totalmente caidinha por aquele geminiano e estava disposta a aceitar tudo.Tudo?

Saga:Eu quero que encarne Maya essa semana e que venha pra cá todos os dias.Aceita?

Wanda:Er...como posso encarnar ela?Eu nem sei como ela é!

Saga vai explicando como ela reagia a todas as coisas que eles faziam juntos.Meio relutante, ela aceita.

Gotta steal from the rich, when they don´t know I´m coming,

gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin´

My oh my don´t you cry, coz there is no way I´m staying,

I will leave say "bye bye", I´m going my way...

Roubar dos ricos, quando eles não

Sabem eu estou vindo

E dar aos pobres, envez de amor

Meu oh meu não chore, isso não e o meu

Eu estou permanecendo

Eu vou partir dizendo "tchau, tchau" eu estou indo na minha

direção

No dia seguinte, ela usa a roupa de Maya, que era um típico vestido grego, daqueles que tem apenas um ombro.Saga viu Wanda e ficou deslumbrado ao ver que com aquela roupa ela se parecia violentamente com sua amada!

Wanda se assusta ao ver Saga semi nu na frente dela, com todo aquele modo elegante de agir.

Saga:Por onde você andou, Maya?Estive procurando por você há tempos!

Wanda:Desculpe...eu estava de viagem.Saudades?

Saga:Muita! – pegando ela em seus braços.Fica abraçado a ela por um longo tempo, esquecendo do que realmente havia acontecido. Wanda se sentia outra pessoa, mas ela queria ficar com ele um pouco, mesmo que fosse desse jeito.

My oh my oooh

My oh my oooh

My oh my oooh

My oh my

Meu oh meu oooh

Meu oh meu oooh

Meu oh meu oooh

Meu oh meu

Os dias passavam, e todas as tardes, ela ia encarnar Maya.Saga parecia nem lembrar mais que era apenas uma personagem de Wanda, uma ilusão.Wanda já estava totalmente envolvida com aquele amor platônico – ela não queria mais a presença dele, mas queria – lhe a alma.Mas toda vês que se encontravam ,tinha um ar de despedida.O dia final chegou.

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule a Country, baby, you and I?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Ter se reino, baby, diga – me porque?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Governar um país, baby você e eu?

Fizeram tudo como de costume, e Saga ficou um pouco retraído em relação a ela. Estranhando a atitude dele, Wanda resolve saber o que estava acontecendo.

Saga:O que foi?

Wanda: Por que você veio se despedir de mim?

Saga:Por que você vai embora...mas eu queria que ficasse...

Wanda:Você quer construir uma vida nova...com alguém que você ama, né?Mas você ama a Maya...

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?

To rule a Country, baby, you and I?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Ter se reino, baby, diga – me porque?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Governar um país, baby você e eu?

Meu oh meu você quer dizer adeus?

Saga via as lágrimas rolarem no rosto de Wanda, ele segura seu rosto levemente e diz:

Saga:Deixei ela como uma lembrança boa.Eu quero é você.

Wanda, corada, esboça um sorriso e se deixa levar pelo beijo que ela esperava há tanto tempo: um que fosse para ela mesmo.

Wanda:Saga...você é meu rei...

Saga:E você é minha rainha...

Saga a leva em seus braços em direção ao quarto...

Wanda:O que pretende com isso?

Saga:Te amar muito...

If you were my King...

I would be your queen...

If you were my King...

I would be your queen...

Se você fosse meu rei...

Eu vou ser sua rainha...

Se você fosse meu rei...

Eu vou ser sua rainha...

Fim

Tá ai, Wanda Scarlet!Tudo o que você keria fia!Meu primuxo Saga todenhu seu!Huahuahuaau! Tomara q goste, querida!

Lina Inverse


End file.
